PRETTY DREAMER
PRETTY DREAMER is a group song originally performed by Hibiki Ganaha, Mirai Kasuga, Fuka Toyokawa, Anna Mochizuki, and Nao Yokoyama. The song is featured on the single, THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 03. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Hashagitai hito atsumare yumemitai hito kangei Ganbaru watashi tachi wa itsudatte PRETTY DREAMER Mirai yuki PASUPOOTO no koushin wa wasurezu ni Saishin no ima ga taikutsu ja chigau deshou? Nichijou ga bouken da ne WAKUWAKU no KIMI ga RIIDAA Kotchi made issho ni natte HAJIKE chau yo Minna de norikonja e Mainichi ga PAATII kibun de HAITENSHUN! (YES YES YES!!) Hansoku teki ni tanoshii mou kandou kyuu ni waracchau Nee konna kigaau nante sou sou nai yo ne (YES YES YES!!) Attouteki ni ureshii mou yuujounanda arigatou Tsunaida kizuna de hikare! (Let's shine!!) jibun iro ni Hashagitai hito atsumare yumemitai hito kangei Ganbaru watashi tachi wa itsudatte PRETTY DREAMER Tsukinukeru risou gata kinou yori shinka katachi Dokomademo oikakete ikoutte kimetakara Kinchou no renzoku mo ajiwaeru KIMI ga saikou Makenai yo mitome aeba RAIBARU da ne HAPPII na BAIBUREESHUN Otagai uketorubeki deshou Dear My Friends!! (YES YES YES!!) Hansoku teki ni kawaii mou kandou kyuu ni mananjou Nee yuuki to akogarette muteki ni nareru ne (YES YES YES!!) Zenmen teki ni sansei sou jounetsunanda nandemo KIRAKIRA kagayaku RUURU (Let's shine!!) mamoranakucha Hashagitai kyou no naka de yumemiyou me ippai Ganbaru watashi tachi de itsudatte PRETTY DREAMER Koi mitaku KYUN to shite awatetari naitari ne Sunaona jibun de zutto iyou ne Omoikkiri kakenuketa kyou ga itsuka itoshiku naru Yokan ga shiteru ima ga suteki Hansoku teki ni tanoshii mou kandou kyuu ni waracchau Nee konna kigaau nante sou sou nai yo ne (YES YES YES!!) Attouteki ni ureshii mou yuujounanda arigatou Tsunaida kizuna de hikare! (Let's shine!!) jibun iro ni Hashagitai kyou no naka de yumemiyou me ippai Ganbaru watashi tachi de itsudatte |-| Kanji= はしゃぎたい人あつまれ　夢見たい人歓迎 がんばるわたし達はいつだって PRETTY DREAMER 未来行きパスポートの更新は忘れずに 最新の今が退屈じゃ違うでしょ？ 日常が冒険だね　ワクワクのキミがリーダー こっちまで一緒になってハジケちゃうよ みんなで乗り込んじゃえ 毎日がパーティー気分でハイテンシュン！ (YES YES YES!!) 反則的にたのしい　もう感動級に笑っちゃう ねえこんな気が合うなんて　そうそうないよね　(YES YES YES!!) 圧倒的にうれしい　もう友情なんだありがとう つないだ絆で光れ！(Let's shine!!)自分色に はしゃぎたい人あつまれ　夢見たい人歓迎 がんばるわたし達はいつだって PRETTY DREAMER 突き抜ける理想型　昨日より進化形 どこまでも追いかけていこうって　決めたから キンチョウの連続も　味わえるキミが最高 負けないよ　認めあえばライバルだね ハッピーなバイブレーション お互い受け取るべきでしょ Dear My Friends!! (YES YES YES!!) 反則的に可愛い　もう感動級に学んじょう ねえ勇気と憧れって　無敵になれるね (YES YES YES!!) 全面的に賛成　そう情熱なんだ何でも キラキラー輝くルール (Let's shine!!) 守らなくちゃ はしゃぎたい今日の中で　夢見よう目一杯 がんばるわたし達でいつだって PRETTY DREAMER 恋見たくキュンとして　あわてたり泣いたりね 素直な自分でずっといようね 思いっきり駆け抜けた　今日がいつか愛しくなる 予感がしてる今が素敵 反則的にたのしい　もう感動級に笑っちゃう ねえこんな気が合うなんて　そうそうないよね　(YES YES YES!!) 圧倒的にうれしい　もう友情なんだありがとう つないだ絆で光れ！(Let's shine!!)自分色 はしゃぎたい今日の中で　夢見よう目一杯 がんばるわたし達でいつだって |-| English= I want to gather up everyone and make them merry; I want to welcome people to dream. We're always working hard. PRETTY DREAMER We're going to the future, so don't forget to renew your passport. Lately, you've been pretty bored, am I right? But an exciting day-to-day adventure where you're the leader Is what we'll go and find together. Let's all go and board the plane together. To a party every day with high-spirited moods! (YES YES YES!!) Have fun at an irregular speed and laugh with the other classes. Hey, doesn't this feel great? (YES YES YES!!) With my overwhelming happiness, I'll say thank you for being my friend. The bonds that connect us are shining! (Let's shine!!) In our own colors. I want to gather up everyone and make them merry; I want to welcome people to dream. We're always working hard. PRETTY DREAMER Something ideal that can break through yesterday's progresses. No matter where it goes, let's go catch up to it! That's what we've decided! Even through tension, you can stay sweet! You're the best! We won't lose, even though we've seen this rival. It's a happy vibration that we give to each other, right? Dear My Friends!! (YES YES YES!!) Take something irregularly cute and impress the other classes. Hey, with courage and aspirations, you can become invincible. (YES YES YES!!) There's approvals across the board, yes, no matter what you're passionate about. The sparkling and shining rules (Let's shine!!) I'll uphold them. Let's make merry today and drink up the dreams you see. We're always working hard. I want to find love and have my heart throb, even with all the panicking and crying I'll always be my straightforward, honest self Running out with all my might, today will be a day dear to my heart This feeling I'm feeling now is one of wonder We're going to the future, so don't forget to renew your passport. Lately, you've been pretty bored, am I right? But an exciting day-to-day adventure where you're the leader Is what we'll go and find together. Let's make merry today and drink up the dreams you see. We're always working hard. CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 03 (sung by: Ganaha Hibiki, Kasuga Mirai, Toyokawa Fuka, Mochizuki Anna, and Yokoyama Nao) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U.N.M.E.I Live" (sung by: Mochizuki Anna, Kasuga Mirai, and Yokoyama Nao) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Mochizuki Anna) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2 (sung by: Yokoyama Nao) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Visual Edition (sung by: Toyokawa Fuka) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Ganaha Hibiki Category:Kasuga Mirai Category:Toyokawa Fuka Category:Mochizuki Anna Category:Yokoyama Nao